


After the Rain

by sctvrns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Flower Exchange 2018, They have a 6 year-old named Addie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sctvrns/pseuds/sctvrns
Summary: Keith and Shiro build a home together and start a family.





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibupony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibupony/gifts).



> For the Sheith Flower Exchange. I had a very different fic planned, but season six changed what I had previously written and it wasn't very canon compliant. I'm not sure if this is fluffy enough, but they love each other and Addie very much. Also, no pain/suffering. I hope you enjoy this ^^
> 
> Flower: Honeysuckle - Bonds of love; Generous and devoted affection.

 

“It looks beautiful.” Shiro says as he steps back. His new Garrison issued prosthetic glinting in the setting sun.

 

“It does. And it’s all ours,” Keith pauses, “Thank you. Thank you for doing this with me Shiro.”

 

“Keith, of course. Anything you’d ask of me I would do. There’s so much you’ve done for me there’s no way I could ever repay you.”

 

“There’s nothing to repay. You’ve changed my life for the better, Shiro. I wouldn’t even be here if not for you. I’d probably still picking fights just to vent out my anger. I wouldn’t have met Krolia and found out who I was and that I was loved, that I’ve been loved, if not for finding you again that night when you fell from the sky. I just—” He cups Shiro’s hand with his own, “Just you being here is enough for me. You know that, right?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Good. You want to go inside?”

 

Shiro smiles, “Yeah.”

 

The entrance to the house is lined with photographs of Shiro and Keith from their Garrison days. It took a little bit of prodding from Keith to get Shiro to agree to putting them on display, but he eventually agreed, not as enthusiastically as he had hoped, but it was progress. Sometimes, Keith catches Shiro lingering in front of the picture they took at the day of the launch, but he doesn’t comment on it. He gives Shiro the space he needs to think and waits until he’s ready to talk. It’s still a lot to take in at times and Keith doesn’t expect either of them to heal overnight. Shiro’s grateful for that.

 

Out of the windows on the right side of the house, Keith’s shack is visible. They cleaned it out and fixed it up into a small garage for Keith’s hoverbike. The bulletin board is still on the wall, a reminder of Keith’s year alone and the beginning of an adventure they could have never even began to fathom. Keith doesn’t regret it. He found Shiro. Shiro is here and safe and by his side. The losses, scars, and sacrifices that were made could never outweigh the weight of the life of the person he loves the most. The other paladins and earth are safe too and that’s enough for him.

 

Cosmo has his own room, in-between Krolia’s and the playroom, but he prefers to sleep in Krolia’s room or nestled between Keith and Shiro at night. He had taken a liking to Shiro almost instantly, much to Keith’s relief. He didn’t particularly like Lance, and despite Keith not teaching him to ignore Lance when he enters a room, Lance still acts like he did. Shiro takes his hand gently and pulls him from his thoughts.

 

“Hardwood flooring was a good choice.” He says simply.

 

“Yeah, it’s easier to clean. Especially with how much sand we track in,” He murmurs more quietly, “And with how clumsy you can be.”

 

“I—” Keith shoots him an amused look, “Okay. I can be a _little_ clumsy.”

 

“Mm,” Keith sighs, “I know I keep saying this, but I’m glad we have a place to call home, Shiro. It wouldn’t be a place I could call home without you though.”

 

Shiro rests his flesh palm on Keith’s cheek, thumbing at the soft skin where his scar rests, “When did you get so sappy?”

 

“I’m not being sappy,” He huffs, his face reddening by the second, “Life is short. I’d rather you know in the moment and embarrass myself instead of regretting what I didn’t say later.”

 

Shiro hums, “I get it. This place wouldn’t be home without you either Keith. I’m so lucky to have you by my side. You’ve always been there for me. My knight clad in shining armor—”

 

“And _I’m_ the sappy one.”

 

Shiro laughs and it bubbles up inside Keith and fills him with warmth. He leans forward and presses his forehead into Keith’s,  “I wouldn’t be here without you and I’m thankful for you every day. I— I didn’t know I could be loved so passionately and that I… I could have someone like you Keith.”

 

“Shiro…”

 

“I love you and I’m so happy to start this new chapter of our lives together, like we were always meant to.”

 

Shiro’s hands are trembling against his skin. He takes Shiro’s hands in his and holds his tear-filled gaze, “I love you too, forever and always, Shiro. You are and will always be worthy of love. You deserve so much love, Shiro. You tend to forget you saved me too,” He rubs at the stray tear on Shiro’s cheek, “I’m so thankful for you too and we’ll do everything we hoped of doing all those years ago.”

 

“Yeah…” He sniffles and presses a kiss to Keith’s warm palm, “ _Yeah_. We will Keith. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us, together.”

 

“Mm. I’m excited for tomorrow.”

 

“Me too. The house is in perfect order. The garrison approved our application and will be providing her a full ride after we cocoon for a few months,” He sighs, “I hope she likes us.”

 

Keith’s face twists with disbelief, “Shiro, of course she’ll love you.”

 

“She’ll love you too.”

 

***

  


They arrive at their old Home, the outside worn down with age. There are fresh faces and some old ones too. Shiro’s hand is sweating where it’s pressed against his. Keith squeezes his hand to reassure him and Shiro’s face softens.

 

An unfamiliar face looks up from the front desk,“You must be the Shiroganes. We’ve received a call from a Keith Shirogane?”

 

“That’s me.” Keith pulls out his photo ID.

 

“I’m going to need another form of identification as well, did you bring your passport?”

 

“Ah yes, here,” He fumbles with his back pocket until the little blue book slips free and hands it to the receptionist.

 

The person looks over Keith’s passport and ID and hands them back, “And this is your husband?”

 

“Takashi Shirogane. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too,” The person types something on their computer briefly, “Adelaide should be right out soon. We’ll have her belongings shipped out to you within two business days. Do you have extra clothes and supplies available at your home?”

 

“Yes, we do.”

 

“Good. It says here you also picked up her prescriptions. You know how to administer an EpiPen in case of an allergic attack?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, and your paperwork is all clear. She’s all yours.”

 

In the doorway, accompanied by a worker in a striped apron, stands Adelaide. Her black hair is set in two long pigtails and her hazel eyes are wide with surprise. The worker crouches down next to her and whispers something in her ear before they walk up to them.

 

“H-Hi Adelaide. I’m Shiro.”

 

“And I’m Keith.”

 

***

 

Adelaide is rowdy.

 

But in a good way. It takes her a few hours before she warms up a little bit and starts exploring the house beyond the living room. They quickly find out she prefers playing with the hot wheel track they set up in the playroom instead of participating the tea party that Shiro set up in the corner. Keith laughs as Shiro sadly discards his butterfly wings, tiara, and tutu and settles down next to her as she rams cars together in explosive collisions. Keith joins along and they have a competition to see who can make their car fly the farthest.

 

Adelaide wins.

 

Keith makes dinner around six p.m. Adelaide asked for mac and cheese, which coincidentally is Shiro’s favorite food too. They bond over it at the dinner table until Adelaide says she loves Velveeta and Shiro faints in mock horror.

 

“But— Kraft is the best,” He says.

 

“But, Velveeta already has the sauce made. If you put too much butter or milk or not enough Kraft tastes bad.”

 

“...Fair point.”

 

Keith smiles, “He messes up his Kraft a lot, Addie. I normally have to make it.”

 

“Yours is good Kei— Dad.”

 

“You don’t have to call me dad if you don’t want. I’m fine with Keith.”

 

She pouts, “Okay.”

  
Shiro coughs into his palm, “So what foods don’t you like, Addie?”

 

“Hmm… I don’t like seafood or peanuts, but that’s because they give me hives. I’ll eat just about anything though.”

 

Adelaide is deathly allergic to shellfish and peanuts, so Keith and Shiro had to clean the house from top to bottom and remove any products containing either ingredients. It was easier for Keith since he wasn’t particularly fond of either.  Shiro had a bit of a harder time since he ate about a jar of peanut butter a week and had Seafood Sundays, but he gave them both up willingly in order for their daughter to have a safe environment. Keith’s also grateful he doesn’t have to smell his husband’s peanut butter breath anymore.

 

“Keith doesn’t really like peanuts either or seafood for that matter.”

 

“Shiro does though.”

 

“ _Keith_ —”

 

“But he won’t eat them anymore.”

 

She smiles with something akin to understanding, that they’re making these changes for her, and that she’s welcome in their lives and that she’s important enough to do so and it makes Keith’s heart fill with warmth.

 

It’s late into the night, when Addie finally winds down. Shiro picks her up when her eyes are laden with a sleepy haze and sets her down in her new bed. Keith joins him and stays in the doorway as Shiro presses a kiss to her tan cheek. He motions for Keith to join him and he does. He presses a chaste kiss to her temple and tucks her in.

 

They turn off the lights with satisfied sighs and close the door.

 

“See. She liked you Shiro.” _I knew she would without a doubt._

 

“She liked both of us which is more than I could have asked for.”

 

“Mhm. I’m glad. You ready for bed?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

***

Shiro places a kiss on Keith’s lips as they settle into bed for the night. He leans in and meshes his lips against Shiro’s, softly and undulating like a constant wave. Shiro’s hand settles behind Keith’s neck and intertwines in the soft patch of hair there.

 

_I love you._

 

He says with every brush of their lips, every pant, and current of electricity between them. And Keith kisses him even harder, channelling all of his overwhelming affection for Shiro right back. There’s so much love he holds for him, the man who’s a part of this family that they’re building together.

 

The door creaks open. Adelaide stands in the doorway clutching her blanket with her tiny fist.

 

“Can— Can I sleep in here? I don’t want to sleep alone.”

 

“Of course,” Keith whispers and he parts from Shiro to create a little spot for her on the bed.

 

She crawls onto the bed and covers herself with the blanket she brought, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re always welcome to sleep in here Addie,” Shiro says.

 

She snuggles up between them and closes her eyes, “Thank you.” She says again, but it holds a different meaning.

 

_Thank you for picking me._

 

They all fall asleep that night, with sweet dreams lulling in their heads. And Keith knows this time they’ll be alright. Because he has the ones he loves by his side.

 

His Shiro and his Addie and he’ll protect them with all his might.


End file.
